Larme de glace
by BlackLily1666
Summary: Harry rentre en 6ieme année a poudlard, avec Hermione et Ron, Il découvre quelque chose qu'ilnavait jamais ressentit pour Hermione, de l'action et de l'amour dans l'air ! A lire apseulument et les review sont aps de trop !
1. Default Chapter

Chapitre 1  
  
Par une journée pluvieuse , il était 8 heure du soir et Harry était dans ca chambre entrain de nourrir Hedwig et soupira désespérément. Il allait rentrer pour la 6ieme année a Poudlard... et le dernier jour de l'école Sirius avait envoyer une lettre a Harry en lui disant qu'il avait juste eu le temps de se tasser pour pas que le rayon le touche et ainsi le sauva de la mort... il ne l'avait pas revu depuis... il s'ennuyait beaucoup de lui... Harry dit :  
  
- Tu a faim ? Mais oui ses de la nourriture fraîche ! Pfffffff mange pas de ca si tu n'en veux pas en... je ne t'oblige a rien ! C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui... et personne ne pense a moi, comme d'habitude !  
  
Harry alla prendre dans sa bibliothèque un album photo que Hagrid lui avais donner lors de sa première année... Il ouvrit l'album et vit une photo de sa mère et de son père, il avais l'air si content, Il était enlacer ensemble sous un pommier en fleur, il dansait. Il passa son doigt sur la photo . Il tourna la page et vit une photo de Ron et Hermione ensemble dans les bras l'un de l'autre en parfaite amitié. Il riait et chantait, Hermione avais les yeux si brillant, si joyeux, Ron lui était au ange, Il avais l'air d'être au septième ciel ! Il faisait signe de la main et souriait a Harry. Harry tourna la page et vit Lui , Ron et Hermione qui était dans le parc proche de la cabane d'Hagrid Il était coucher par terre et chantonnait l'air de l'hymne de Poudlard. Il Bougeait de gauche a droite au rythme de la chanson. Harry quand il vit cette photo il sourit et commença a rire. Soudain on entendit un petit bruit sur le bord de la fenêtre. Il déposa l'album photo sur son lit et alla ouvrit sa fenêtre pour voir 4 hibou. Il les laissa entrer et reconnu le premier hibou qu'il vit, c'était celui de Hagrid. Il y avais une lettre accroché a sa patte, il l'enleva de là et l'ouvrit :  
  
_Bonjour Harry !  
  
Comment vas-tu ? Moi très bien ! Je vient d'avoir un cheval aillée de la pars de Dumbeldor, Je vais pouvoir vous la montrer dans mon premier cours de Soin au créature magique ! Mais chut ! C'est un secret ! Je tes envoyer un gâteaux et un présent pour ton anniversaire ! J'ai vraiment hâte de te revoir a Poudlard ! Et avant de te quitter... Bonne anniversaire !!!!!!!!!!!!! et bonne nuit ! Attention a ton cadeaux... il est très ... sensible ! C'est une petite fille !  
  
Hagrid  
_  
Il ouvrit le premier paquet qui était assez gros et vit un magnifique gâteaux au chocolat et au glaçage vert pomme et il était écrit dessus en lettre attacher : Au plus gentil de tout les garçons Bonne anniversaire Harry ! Il sourit , il avais l'air délicieux , il pris donc avec sa main sur le coté un bout de gâteaux et le mit dans sa bouche ( nda : Ben oui c'est ca petit goinfre ! ON PREND UNE CUILLERE POUR MANGER UN GÂTEAUX ! TSÉ !!!!!! désoler petite crise d'auteur... ) Il était délicieux ! Il ouvrit le paquet cadeaux et vit un petit chatons noir il dormait dans la boite quand Harry le vit il sursauta, d'habitude Hagrid lui donnait toujours des chose immense ou trop lourde pour pouvoir le porter , mais la ! il lui avais donner un chat ! Le petit chat était bien installer dans le fond de la boite et se leva sur quatre patte et regarda Harry avec ses grand yeux vert... c'est yeux.. il était pareil comme les sien ! Harry alla sur son lit et prit le chat dans ses bras il était si doux ! Le petit chatons noir se blottit dans les bras de Harry et commença a ronronner. Harry le pris et le mit a la hauteur de sa figure et le mit très proche de son visage. Le chat le regarda les yeux grand ouvert et déposa ses petit patte sur les joue d'Harry et mit son petit nez noir sur celui qui le portait et ferma les yeux Harry était étonner, il dit  
  
- Bonjour petite boule poil... comment veux tu t'appeler ? J'ai une idée ! Tu va t'appeler Alhéna !  
  
Quand la boule de poil entendit le mot Alhéna il sursauta et regarda Harry et on entendit un petit :  
  
- Miaou....

- Tu aime se nom ? Il est joli non ? Mais il ne faudra pas faire de bruit ! Si oncle Vernon apprend que tu est ici... tu va te retrouver a S.P.C.A. plus vite que tu ne le pense ! alors tu va rester euh... ou va tu rester ? sous mon bureau ! je vais mettre une boite et tu va rester la ! d'accord ?  
  
Alhéna le regardait toujours avec ses yeux grand ouvert . Harry Le mit sur son torse et se leva et alla voir Hedwig.  
  
- Mon petit Hibou va falloir que t'accepte Alhéna... tu voudras bien ?  
  
Harry montra Alhéna a Hedwig , Alhéna était bien... 2 fois plus petit que Hedwig ! mais Hedwig se baissa et frotta son bec sur la tête de Alhéna en signe affection.  
  
- Et bien.. vous allez bien vous entendre vous deux !  
  
Harry déposa sur son lit Alhéna et alla voir les 3 autre Hibou qui était sur le bord de sa fenêtre et pris le plus petit, Coqcicru ( nda : désoler je sais pas comment on écrit ca. : S) C'était l'hibou a Ron il pris la lettre et le paquet qui était attacher a celui-ci et alla sur son lit a coter de Alhéna qui s'amusait a se rouler sur le lit d'Harry. Il ouvrit la lettre et lit se qui contenait. :  
  
_Bonjour Harry !  
  
Comment ca va ? moi je vais très bien ! Je ne sais pas si ce petit vos rien de Hibou a pu t'envoyer mon paquet cadeaux mais bon... Tu me diras si tu l'aime ! Et je voudrait t'inviter a aller passer le reste des vacance chez moi ! Hermione y seras aussi ! Alors bonne fête Harry !!  
  
Ron  
_  
Harry ouvrit le paquet et vit : Un paquet de photo de lui , Hermione et Ron il en avais bien... 100 !!! et en dessous il y avais un autre album photo et un petit mot : Je ne savais pas si tu aurais d la place pour toute ses photo alors... voilà un autre album ! Il alla voir le l'avant dernier des hibou et reconnu celui d'Hermione.  
  
_Bonjour Harry !  
  
Comment vas-tu ? Moi je vais très bien ! Je vais passer le reste des vacance chez Ron.. j'espère que tu viendras ! Je me suis tellement ennuyer de toi ! Alors je tes envoyer un petit présent et un gros bisou de ma pars ! J'ai vraiment hâte de te revoir Harry.... Donc... a chez Ron !  
  
Hermione  
_  
Il ouvrit le paquet cadeaux et vit loin de son habitude , un nouvel habit pour le Quidditch. Il était au couleur de Gryffondor et était très doux, Son ancien était troué et trop petit, Hermione avait eu raison de lui acheter cela ! Il le déposa dans son armoire et alla voir le quatrième hibou, Il reconnu le Hibou qui a chaque année lui envoyais ses fourniture scolaire.  
  
_Cher messieurs Potter  
  
Nous vous signalons que vous avez été nommer Préfet et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch... vous trouverez si contre les fourniture scolaire que vous aurez besoin tout au l'on de l'année. Au plaisir de vous revoir  
  
Professeur Dumbeldore  
_  
Génial il était devenu capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch! Et il était rendu préfet ! Super ! Il écrit sur un bout de parchemin qu'il acceptait de venir chez Ron le reste des vacance . Et l'envoya chez Ron. Les jour passèrent et Alhéna et Hedwig s'entendait très bien ! Oncle vernon n'avais pas encore remarquer Alhéna et aujourd'hui Ron venait le chercher pour aller finir les vacance chez lui , au Terrier. Il était bientôt midi et Ron venait le chercher a 12h30 alors il commença a faire ses valise. Il mit des livre, des robe de sorcier qui lui faisait encore et sa baguette magique. Il prit aussi une couverte, la plus douce qu'il avais pu trouvez et la mit dans sa valise.... C'était pour Alhéna, Comment il allait bien pouvoir la transporter ? Il allait le mettre dans son chandail ! comme ca il n'allait pas voir l'altitude quand il s'envolerais en balais ! Quand Ron arriva enfin, Il cogna a la porte d'entrée et Harry vint lui ouvrir.  
  
- Bonjour Ron !

- Bonjour Harry ! comment vas-tu ?

- Super bien ! J'ai reçu..... vient avec moi... je doit te montrer quelque chose...  
  
Il l'entraîna a l'intérieur de la maison pars le bras et monta l'escalier en courant, toujours Ron accrocher après son bras.  
  
- Mais arrête ! Où tu m'emmène ! Arrête de courir comme ca !

- Chut ! Je t'emmène dans ma chambre....  
  
Arriver dans la chambre de Harry, il ouvrit et laissa entrer Ron et ferme la porte brusquement. Harry s'approcha de son lit et se mit a genou devant Alhéna.  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu voulait me montrer ?

- Le cadeaux que Hagrid ma donner ...

- C'est quoi ? pas encore c'est affreux biscuit a l'avoine on est a peine capable de les mettre dans sa bou...

- Non Ron ! Ce n'est pas sa...c 'est... un petit chat !

- Un chat ?

- Oui vient le voir !  
  
Il s'approcha prudemment du lit d'Harry et se mit comme Harry a genoux. Alhéna se rapprocha de Ron et le regarda avec ses grand yeux vert et sauta sur Ron et s'emmitoufla dans ses bras.  
  
- Il est mignon... comment il s'appelle ?

- Elle s'appelle Alhéna...

- Oh ! Très joli ! Mais Harry il va falloir que nous y allions...chez moi.. alors... comment vas-tu faire pour la transporter ?

- Je vais la mettre dans mon chandail !

- Ah ! bon d'accord ... allons si...  
  
Harry prit Alhéna et la mit dans son chandail, Il partirent en balai jusqu'au Terrier. Pendant le voyage, Harry et Ron se racontèrent leur été, se qu'ils avaient fait et où il était aller.  
  
- Harry je peux te jurer que quand tu va rentrer dans la maison Hermione va te tuer !

- Comment ca ?

- Elle va tellement t'étouffer quand elle va te sauter dessus que tu va en mourir !

- Comment ca ?

- Elle n'a pas arrêter de dire qu'elle avait vraiment hâte de te voir.. et tout le tralala...

- Ah oui ? Moi aussi j'ai vraiment hâte de la voir !

- Hummmm....

- Quoi ?

- Elle a pensé juste a toi toute les vacance... tu a vraiment hâte de la voir..

- Et puis ?

- Ca sens le future couple ca...

- Quoi ! Moi sortir avec Hermione !!

- Mais oui !!! Tu a vraiment hâte de la revoir et tout !

- Oui mais..... ATTENTION !!!  
  
Ron avait juste devant lui un arbre plus haut que tout les autre et Ron fonçait dedans ! Heureusement que Ron suivait l'entraînement de Quidditch il pu éviter sur la peau des fesse ! Il fut accrocher par une branche ce qui lui a valu une profonde incision dans le bras droit.  
  
- RON ! Est-ce que ca va ?

- Mon bras.. j'ai mal...

- Oui ! D'accord... dépêchons nous d'arriver a la maison.. vient monte sur mon balai il va plus vite...  
  
Harry pris Ron dans ses bras et le mit devant lui et il allèrent de plus en plus vite... entre temps Ron perdu connaissance , il perdait beaucoup de sang. Harry avais vraiment de la misère a le tenir sur son balai parce vu qu'il n'était pas conscient il était tout mou et ne se tenait pas droit. La robe de sorcier de Harry était couvert du sang de Ron... il était presque rendu au Terrier... il devait réussir a supporter le poids de Ron et de..... NON !!! Harry avait du contourner le pic d'une montagne et il était tellement pressé qu'il avait tourner très sec... Ron avait basculer et était tombé du balai de Harry. Il était a plus de 55 mètre ! Si il atterrissait au sol il allait... mourir ! Harry partit en flèche vers le sol Ron était presque arriver au sol. Harry se rapprocha de Ron il était presque arriver a lui. Harry avait mal au ventre parce que Alhéna s'accrochait a lui avec ses griffe se qui le fit souffrir. Soudain Harry tendit brusquement la main vers Ron et pu attraper sa main. Il remonta le plus vite possible et le tira sur son balai. Il avais frôler la catastrophe. Quelque seconde de plus et Ron allait s'affaisser sur le sol. Il était maintenant monter comme un sac de patate sur le balai de Harry ( nda : comme un sac de patate = sur le ventre... bande d'inculte !) Il était presque arriver , On pouvait voir la maison de Ron... il déssendit un peu... et vu que Harry allait très vite ( nda : ben oui tsé un éclair de feu sa va vite BANDE DE ...DE.. de quoi déjà ? a oui !! D'INCULTE !) Il arrivèrent en moins de deux ! ( nda : ou de trois sa dépend..) Quand il arrivèrent dans le jardin Tout le monde était installer dehors sois entrain de lire ou entrain de jouer au Quidditch. Quand il virent arriver Harry et Ron tout le monde se rassemblèrent devant eux et quand Harry fut atterrit sa mère Madame Weasley prit Ron et l'emmena dans la chambre pour le soigner. Harry se posa parterre et le premier geste qu'il fit fut de vérifier que Alhéna allait bien. Soudain quelqu'un lui sauta dans les bras en l'étouffant. C'était Hermione qui pour la première fois l'embrassa sur la joue... Harry embarrasser, essaya temps bien que mal d'enlever Alhéna pour pas que Hermione l'étouffe ! Il la déposa sur une chaise et pris dans ses bras Hermione qui était toujours accrocher au cous de Harry.  
  
- HARRY !!! Je suis tellement contente de te voir ! Je me suis tellement ennuyer !

- Moi aussi Hermione.. je me suis vraiment ennuyer de toi !

- Qu'est qui est arriver a Ron ? Il a rencontrer un arbre...

- Ah... mais Madame Weasley va bien s'en occuper ! J'en suis sur !

- Oui ! Aille .. Hermione... tu sais pattenrond.. comment il se comporte avec les autre chat ?

- Bien... pas pire !

- Pourquoi ? Parce que Hagrid ma donner... un chat pour mon anniversaire...

- Ah oui ! Il est où ?

- Ici...  
  
Harry montra la chaise ou était coucher Alhéna. Hermione s'approcha d'elle et la pris dans ses bras.  
  
- Elle est tellement mignonne !

- Comment ta su que c'était une fille ?

- Moi et l'arts des chat..... comment elle s'appelle ?

- Alhéna ! C'est un nom d'étoile ! pourquoi a tu penser a une étoile ?

- Parce qu'elle ma fait penser a une étoile.. quand je les vu... Ah bon ! Elle est très douce en tout cas.  
  
Harry Regarda Hermione, Elle était très belle ! C'est cheveux châtain brillait au soleil, elle portait une robe rouge très douce, Elle avait mit un peu de rouge a lèvre... rouge ! ( nda : voyez le concepte !) C'était fou se que Harry pouvait la trouver belle et attirante ! Ron avais peut-être raison... il l'aimait... est-ce qu'il oserais ? Soudain les cheveux d'hermine avant châtain et ébouriffé devint rouge foncé et très lice...  
  
- Comment ta fait ca !

- Tonks ma appris cette été a devenir métamorphomage !

- Pour vrai ! Elle m'avais dit que c'était très difficile apprendre..... pourquoi je dit ca toi tu peux prendre tout !  
  
Hermione baissa la tête eu un signe de peine.. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de son intelligence.... Harry comprit émiettement et alla serrer dans ses bras Hermione en lui disant :  
  
- Hermione je voulait dire ... en fait je ne voulait pas dire ca au contraire ! c'était plus qu'un compliment... tu est vraiment très intelligente c'est pour ca que j'ai penser que c'était normal pour toi de l'apprendre.. je n'est pas voulu te faire de la peine...

- D'accord... mais... est-ce que le rouge me va bien ? dit elle en enroulant ses bras autour du dos de Harry

- Tu est la plus belle de toute Hermione dit il en la serrant plus fort dans ses bras...

- Harry... Tu pense qu'on seras toujours ami ?

- À tout jamais... Je te fait confiance...  
  
Soudain , Madame Weasley sortit de la maison en courant et alla voir Hermione et Harry,  
  
- Hermione !! Harry !!!!! Ron !!! Il a disparu !!!

- QUOI ! dirent Hermione et Harry en cœur.

ALORS ??? COMMENT VOUS TROUVER CA ??? ENVOYEZ MOI UNE REVIEW !!!!!!! CA VA ME FAIRE VRAIMENT PLAISIR !


	2. Une nuit bien spéciale

Chapitre 2 :  
  
Tout le monde était abasourdie, Ron avait disparu ! Hermione se défit de l'étreinte de Harry et déposa Alhéna et partit en direction avec Harry de la chambre de Ron. Quand il arrivèrent dans la chambre le lit était taché de sang, sûrement du a la coupure... la fenêtre était grande ouverte, tout en bordel des vêtement traînait et il y avait une photo ... d'une fille....... Mais Harry ne pouvait voir la quel parce qu'il avait un bas dessus, alors il ne sens préoccupa pas plus que ca et alla regarder dans tout les recoin de la chambre... il ne trouva rien, alors il alla voir en bas a la cuisine... rien... a la salle de bain.. rien il n'était pas dans la maison... Mais où était il ? Tout le monde était nerveux personne ne savais ou il était et tous était terrifier a l'idée que le pire lui était arriver, surtout parce que Voldemort avait bien l'intention de se venger de la fabuleuse défaite qu'il avait subit l'année passé. 2 heure après il n'avait toujours rien trouver....Harry sortit dehors et vit que Alhéna en dessous d'un arbre était sur quelque chose.. ou plutôt quelqu'un Harry, intrigué, partit voir se qui se cachait...sous Alhéna. Il était roux et un bandage a sur le bras droit. Ron était la étendu sous un arbre Harry se précipita sur lui et cria au autre :  
  
- Je les trouver ! il est ici !

- Ah ! Enfin merci merlin on la trouver !

- C'est Alhéna qui la trouver ! dit il a tout le monde...

- Alhéna ? C'est qui ? dit Fred en s'approchant de lui

- Ma chatte ! C'est elle !!! dit il en pointant le chat qui était encore sur Ron mais maintenant elle c'était approcher de la tête de Ron et avait poser sa petite pattes droite sur le nez de Ron. Hermione c'était mit a coter de Harry et Madame Weasley arriva avec Messieurs Weasley et se mirent de l'autre coter et Soudain Ron ouvrit les yeux... la première chose qu'il vit fut un chat noir ayant les yeux vert et une main sur son nez ! Il vira au blanc en moins de deux ( nda : ou en moins de trois...) et cria :  
  
- KC CA !!!!!!!! Quand Ron cria Alhéna partit en courant et se cacha derrière un gnome de jardin ( nda : ben oui ! dans le monde magique c'est les gnome magique et non les nain de jardin !)  
  
- Calme toi Ron ! C'est mon chat !  
  
- Pars la barbe de merlin elle ma fait peur...  
  
- Mais qui ta amener ici ?  
  
- Je pensait que c'était vous ? Après que ma mère mes soigner le bras elle est partit et même pas 3 minute après quelqu'un d'autre est rentrer... je ne pouvait pas voir c'était qui alors la personne est venu très proche de moi et ma jeter un sort... et je me suis trouver ici !  
  
- Qui pourrais bien vouloir t'enlever ? Dit Fred  
  
- Ou plutôt qui voudrait te faire du mal ? dit Hermione intrigu  
  
- Qui tu pense ! dit George, L'hippogriffes d 'accoter !  
  
- Ah oui ! dit Fred incrédule  
  
- Ben non l'épais ! Tu-sais-qui !  
  
- Ah !!!!! okkkkkkkkk mais pourquoi y'aurais voulu faire ca ? dit Ginny qui c'était mit de proche de ca mère.  
  
- Il prépare quelque chose... dit Harry...  
  
- Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ? c'est que J'aimerais bien me lever debout ! dit Ron  
  
Messieurs Weasley pris Ron dans c'est bras et l'assis sur un chaise . Et tout le monde essaya de trouver la réponse a tous c'est mystère... après 1 heures de question sans réponse Ron et les autre pu vaqué a leur occupation tout en étant très inquiet. Fred et George et Harry jouait au quidditch avec Bill et Charlie qui était arriver peux de temps après. Ginny était assis a coté de Ron et arbitrait le match tout en flattant Alhéna qui c'était endormie dans ses bras. Hermione parlait avec madame Weasley du dernier livre qu'elle avait lu : Les licorne, si attirante . A la fin de la journée quand se fut le temps de manger , tout le monde se mit a table et mangèrent a leur faim pour ensuite aller se coucher... Harry était dans une chambre avec Ron et Fred George était avec Bill et Charlie et Hermione avec Ginny.. tout était calme.. tout le monde dormait, sauf Hermione qui se tournait dans son lit pour trouver une position adéquate. Vêtu d'un simple petite nuisette noir elle lui arrivait a la mi cuisse... Ron disait souvent quand il la voyait qu'elle était : Carrément canon ! Elle essaya de dormir... Mais en vint... elle voulu aller chercher un vers d'eau mais vit que la porte de la chambre de Harry était ouverte alors elle s'approcha doucement... elle entra la tête a travers la porte et vit que tout le monde dormait... elle posa plus d'attention a Harry... qui était juste en boxer presque pas couvert de la sur le dos Hermione pouvais remarquer ses muscle gonfler a bloc... il était très musclé ! des apdo en béton ! il était si mignon quand il dormait......Elle s'approcha a pas feutrer et le regarda encore un peu plus... Alhéna était a accoter de lui... elle dormait elle aussi... quand elle se réveilla et qu'elle vit Hermione elle se leva et alla ronronner proche d'elle Hermione prise par pitié pris le chatons dans ses bras et commença a la flatter elle se mit très proche de Harry qui ne se doutait de rien. Elle n'osait pas aventurer son regard plus bas.. alors elle regarda son visage elle murmura un tout petit :  
  
- Que tu est beau...  
  
Harry sursauta a l'entente des parole d'Hermione il c'était réveiller... Trop tard pour s'enfuir en douce.. il ouvrit les yeux et vit Hermione très proche de lui.. sans couverte ! L'horreur !  
  
- Putain Hermione ! Qu'est ce que tu fait ici !

- Je .. euh... je voulait.. a vrai dire je voulait te parler...dit elle en mentant

- Mais de quoi ? dit il en remontant la couverte pour cacher son ventre et en s'assoyant

- Non... en fait... la porte était ouverte et... mais bon.. je vais m'en aller je te dérange de toute façons... bonne nuit Harry..  
  
Elle tourna les talon et se prépara a partir mais quelque chose sur son bras la retint...  
  
- Non reste.. tu ne me dérange pas... tu ma juste surpris...  
  
Elle se tourna vers Harry et s'approcha de lui...  
  
- Alors tu rêvait a quoi ?

- A toi et a Ron... Ah oui ? dit elle surprise et qu'est que nous faisions dans ton rêve ?

- Vous vous embrassiez...  
  
Hermione vira au blanc et entre ouvrit la bouche...  
  
- Quoi ? on.. on s'embrasait ?

- Oui... tu avait l'air a aimer ca...

- Pourquoi tu a l'air triste Harry ?  
  
Harry avait baiser la tête en disant cela... il ne souriait pas...  
  
- Parce que... rien.... Harry ? est-ce que...... euh... est-ce que je peux rester.. rester ici avec toi ?

- Dormir avec moi ?

- Oui..

- Euh... oui d'accord vient... il se tassa et fit une place a Hermione et lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir a coter de lui. Elle se mit timidement sur le lit et rentra dans les couverte... sans faire de bruit pour pas réveiller les autre.. raide comme une planche il regardèrent le plafond. Enfin Harry rompit le silence.

- Hermione.... Pourquoi tu avait temps hâte a me voir ?

- Parce que...

- Parce que quoi ?  
  
Elle se rendit compte a l'instant qu'elle l'aimait... c'était évident ! Elle ne voulait pas lui dire... pas maintenant..  
  
Il espérait qu'elle lui disent qu'elle l'aimait... ca l'aurais tellement été plus simple ! Il l'aimait oui.. il se rendit compte qu'elle l'attirais beaucoup... il fallait qu'elle lui disent qu'elle l'aimait.. a tout prix..  
  
- Tu est mon meilleur ami ! c'est normal que j'ai le goût de te voir !

- Ah d'accord... dit il déçu.

- Tu voudrais bien aller avec moi demain chez Fleury et Bott ? J'aimerais m'acheter des nouveaux livre... et vu que tu les a tous lu... tu pourrais me dire qu'elle choisir !

- Bien sur ! On pourrais aussi aller acheter nos fourniture scolaire !

- Très bonne idée !Qu'elle genre de livre tu voudrait ? dit elle en se tourna sur le coter droit pour être devant Harry qui était toujours allonger sur le dos.

- Euh... je sais pas ! Tu as une idée pour moi ?

- J'en est lu un sur le quidditch une fois ! Il était merveilleux ! Il s'appelait comment déjà ?... je ne sais plus... attend sa va me revenir !...  
  
Harry avait tourné la tête vers elle et l'écoutait parler, Elle était la dans son lit a 11h du soir a parler de livre... elle avait une voix angélique... c'est cheveux onduler sur sa petite nuisette noir... décolleter... elle était comme Ron la décrivait vraiment très belle avec ca... en faite ! Elle était toujours aussi joli même sans cette petite nuisette . Il se tourna pour faire face a Hermione et l'écouter plus attentivement...  
  
- A !!!! Je me souvient ! C'était... ah non c'est pas ca... ah oui ! c'était : Moi et mon balai... !!!

- Hermione ? pourquoi est-ce que tu tient tellement a étudier ?

- J'ai toujours rêver d'avoir une grande carrière... d'être reconnu dans le monde entier pour mon travail.... De trouver quelque chose qui fait plaisir a chacun... et j'ai toujours aimer apprendre ! ...alors c'est simple pour moi...

- Très bonne raison dit il en souriant...

- Et toi... tu compte devenir auror ?

- Oui... sûrement... comme mon père! J'aimerais bien aussi apprendre a devenir Animagus !

- Ah oui ! et en quoi voudrait tu te transformer ?

- Euh... je sais pas ? Et toi tu me voit en quoi ?  
  
Elle pensa émidiatement a un ange ou quelque chose de très beau parce qu'il ne pouvait être autrement que ca...  
  
- Quelque chose de merveilleux...

- Quoi ? Quelque chose de merveilleux !!! dit elle un peu plus fort...

- Comment ca ?

- C'est évident non ?  
  
Harry se sentit devenir de plus en plus nerveux... qu'est qu'elle voulait dire par la ?  
  
- Harry... j'ai euh... j'ai quelque chose a te dire...

- Oui va y dit il en se tournant complètement vers elle

- Je ressent... je ressent quelque chose d'autre pour

- HERMIONE ! qu'est ce que tu fait la !!!! dans le lit de Harry ??? avec Harry !!! Fred c'était réveiller et avait vu Harry et Hermione face a face dans un lit en pyjama et très proxche l'un de l'autre Fred !!!! Qu'est ce que tuf ait la !!!

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Ron venait juste de se réveiller....

Hermione se releva brusquement et se leva debout avant que Ron puis se rendre compte que Hermione était ..... dans un lit avec Harry et dit nerveusement :

- Je... Je ... rien... laisser tomber... bonne nuit .... Et elle partit de la chambre.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Ginny et elle et la referma d'un cous sec....Sur le bruit qua laisser la porte Ginny se réveilla en sursaut.

- Quoi ! Qu'est qu'il y a ! Des magemmort ! Ou ca ?

- Calme toi Ginny ... il n'y a pas de magemort..... c'est PIRE que ca !

- Comment ca pire que des magemort ? Quoi Messieurs Rintintin Voldi est dans la pièce ?

- Comment ca Rintintin Voldi ? dit elle

- Qu'est qui c'est passer !  
  
Hermione lui raconta tout... du coup qu'elle voulait avoir un vers d'eau au cous de porte de la chambre de Ron.  
  
- Ah mon dieu ! Toi et Harry dans le même lit ! dit Ginny furieuse

- Oui.... J'ai vraiment tout fouarer ! Fred c'est réveiller et nous a vu... Une chance que Ron non il m'aurais bien déclarer la 17ieme guerre mondial !  
  
Ginny avait le regard flou.. comme si elle cherchait un émotion quelquon que. Elle leva la tête vers Hermy et dit tout simplement :  
  
- Tu aime Harry ?

- Oui

- Et tu contait me le dire quand ?

- Maintenant

- Bien.... Euh...nous allons dormir la dessus... bonne nuit Hermy...

- Bonne nuit Gin'  
  
Hermione s'entait que Ginny était choquer contre elle, elle avait toujours aimer Harry...Et maintenant ca meilleur amie aimait le même homme qu'elle c'était affreux... elle était désoler pour elle...Mais... elle ne pouvait pas contrôler ses sentiment ! C'était plus fort qu'elle... et l'horreur c'est produit.. il y a a peine 15 minute... Sont autre meilleur amie l'avait presque surprit... Fred lui ! Il avait tout vu ! Elle n'osait même pas imaginer qu'est ce qu'il se disait dans cette chambre...C'était vraiment horrible... Harry devait se doutez de quelque chose... et demain ? Qu'est ce qu'il allait se passez au petit-déjeuner ! Il allait sûrement ou... ou sûrement ... elle ne savait plus... elle allait dormir...oui dormir ... Elle allait voir comment les événement allait... allait se dérouler... elle s'endormit en prononcent cette phrase.... Le lendemain matin quand elle se réveilla elle alla en bas... avec toute la peur du monde et vit que tout le monde était encore coucher apport .....Harry.....  
  
ALORS ? ENVOYEZ MOI UNE REVIEW !!!! : D


	3. Le plan d'Hermione

Chapitre 3 :  
  
Hermione n'osa pas bouger elle le regardait... il était assis sur un chaise a la table immense , Il ne pouvait la voir parce que elle était derrière lui. Il était habiller avec une chemise bleu poudre assez froisser... il avait en main une tasse de chocolat chaud... quand elle se décida a aller le voir pour lui expliquer l'incident qui c'était passer cette nuit elle vit rentrer quelqu'un dans la pièce, elle était rousse et était habiller avec une robe rouge sang et était légèrement maquiller. Quand Harry la vit il se leva et dit :  
  
- Ginny... ma chérie...  
  
Il l'embrassa a pleine bouche et la pris dans ses bras avant que Hermine étouffe un gémissement. Elle ne comprenait rien... Ginny et Harry ? Sortait ensemble ? Elle manqua de s'évanouir... mais elle s'accrocha a l'escalier se qui fit un énorme bruit et Harry suivit de Ginny tournèrent la tête vers Hermione...Ginny regarda Hermione avec un sourire de malice en voulant dire : l est a moi... et juste a moi alors dégage ! . Harry dit toujours dans les bras de Ginny :  
  
- Oh ! Hermione... salut... dit il timide.

- Bonjour... dit elle surprise, vous euh... vous sortez ensemble ?

- Oui ! dit Ginny.. après que tu soit rentrer dans la chambre et que tu te soit endormie je suis aller dire a Harry mes sentiment.. et nous somme embrasser.. plein de passion !  
  
Elle disait ca pour faire souffrir Hermy... pour la ridiculiser et surtout lui faire mal...  
  
- Bien... je vais vous laisser entre amoureux dit elle sans pouvoir retenir la larmes qui coulait sur ca joue.... Je vais aller me recoucher moi... a plus...  
  
Elle se retourna et partit en courant vers sa chambre, quand elle partit Ginny avait un sourire de victoire sur le visage recommença a embrasser Harry. Elle claqua la porte de sa chambre et s'écroula sur son lit, elle pleura toute les larme de son corps avant que quelqu'un rentre dans la pièce, George. Il vit qu'elle pleurait alors il se précipita sur elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa sur a tête et en passant sa main dans les cheveux d'Hermione et en lui demandant :  
  
- Hermione ! Qu'est ce qui te fait pleurer comme ca !?!?!?

- Harry! Harry et cette... GINNY !!!! Il sortent ensemble... et elle continua a pleurer...

- QUOI ! Il sortent ensemble ! mais... mais c'est toi qui l'aime !!!!

- ET ! Ginny... ne l'oubli pas.. dit elle entre 2 sanglot.

- Mais pourtant quand tu est sortit de la pièce hier..... il ne ma pas dit qu'il aimait Ginny !  
  
Elle s'arrêta de pleurer et demanda a George :  
  
- Qu'est ce qu'il a dit alors ?

- Il ma dit... qu'il  
  
Mais soudain Ron rentra dans la pièce tout énerver et regardant partout dans la pièce.  
  
- QUOI ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ! Je suis la ! J'ai ma trousse de premier soin ! Y'a des blesser !

- Non Ron ! dit furieusement George... Hermione...  
  
Quand Ron vit que Hermione pleurait il s'arrêta immédiatement et se précipita lui aussi sur elle en la prenant par l'épaule et en rapprochant son visage accoter sur le torse de George.  
  
- 'mione... qu'est ce qui ses passer ? dit il tout doucement.

- Harry ... Harry... et Ginny... elle s'arrêta et remarqua que si elle lui disait... il allait pété les plomb ! Il allait tuer Harry ! Il allait tellement être fâché contre lui qui va bien perdre la tête ! Elle seras fort George dans ses bras, regarda Ron d'un air de chien abattu et cloua les lèvre ensemble...

- Quoi ? Harry et Ginny quoi ?  
  
George comprit pourquoi Hermione ne disait rien et dit :  
  
- Ils sortent ensemble Ron... dit il le plus sérieux du monde.

- QUOI! Ils sortent ensemble !

- Oui ! Mais ne fait rien sil te plaît ! dit Hermione suppliant.... Attend un peu ! j'ai une idée... vous voulez m'aider ? dit elle a Ron qui était devenu écarlate et qui tournait dans la pièce les points serrer et en disant tout bas de jurons et a George qui l'écoutait attentivement

- Bien sur... dit George Si c'est pour lui faire pailler !

- A ce maudit....mmmmm.... il se retenu de dire un jurons et se retourna vers Hermione pour l'écouter plus attentivement. Écouter bien...  
  
Après 2 heures de mouvement dans la chambre de Hermione , George sortit de la pièce et remarqua que tout le monde était lever, Molly était a aire la cuisine, Arthur était entrain de lire le journal dans le salon , Bill et Charlie était assis a Droite au fond et parlait Dragon, Harry et Ginny était assis a gauche et s'embrassait devant Fred qui tournait sa cuillère dans son café en attendant George. Il alla s'asseoir a coter de Fred et en face de Harry. George commença a parler avec Fred de Ron et Hermione.  
  
- Tu sais qu'il sont vraiment très lier ? Il s'embrasse tellement passionnément que je suis sur qui entende rien autour !

- Ah oui ? dit Fred abasourdit .

- Il sortent ensemble ?

- Ben oui ! Je serais même pas surpris qu'il soit dans un lit pas beaucoup habiller ...

- QUOI ! Dit Ginny qui s'arrêta brusquement d'embrasser Harry, elle ne supportait pas que son frère sortait avec des fille comme lui. 

- Ne me dit pas que c'est deux petite peste sorte ensemble ?

- Bon, bon, bon ! Ginny est frustrer ! Il me semble que Hermione c'était ta meilleur amie ?

- Pas du tout ! dit elle un peu surprise par la question. Et pis qu'est ce qui te dit qu'il sont vraiment amoureux ?

- Pour ca ... il pointa Hermione et Ron qui arrivait derrière eux, Fred dit :

- WOW ! Hermione !  
  
Hermione était plus sexy que jamais.. Elle portait une mini jupe noir en cuir avec des collant filet avec des botte en cuire eux aussi noir a talon haut avec un décolleter rouge... accoter d'elle avait Ron qui avait passer son bras sur les épaule d'Hermione en l'embrassant dans le cou pendant que Hermione regardait Fred, séductrice.  
  
- Quoi ? dit elle a Fred.. tu me trouve comment ?

- Trop sexy !  
  
Harry se tourna en buvant dans son vers d'eau quand il vit Hermione il manqua de s'étouffer Et la regarda la bouche ouverte...  
  
- Quoi Harry ? tu a perdu ta langue ? ou plutôt ton vers d'eau ?  
  
Harry avait laisser tomber son vers d'eau par terre toujours en admirant les belle forme de Hermione , Ginny, furieuse pris Harry et le retourna... Ginny lui fit un regard noir et continua a parler avec Harry... Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas trop il était la a contempler la table la bouche ouverte et les yeux rond.... Hermione s'assit juste a coter de Ginny et Ron s'assit a coter d'elle, Il commencèrent a manger, Hermione et Ginny se lançait des petit défit comme aller toujours un peux plus loin avec son partenaire. Ginny regarda la cuisse d'Hermione, Ron avait poser sa main dessus et montait de plus en plus... Horrifier elle fit une grimace et regarda Hermione qui morda ses lèvre et pris la main de Ron et la monta encore un peu plus elle la mit dans sa jupe... Ron s'avança et donna un baiser qui durant plus de 4 minute a Hermione avant que celle si regarda autour d'elle le regard malicieux prit la mains de Ron et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Ginny n'osait même pas imaginer quel cochonnerie il allait faire...George regarda Ginny et se dit intérieurement :  
  
-Tout se passe comme prévu...Ginny est furieuse contre Hermione... Harry vire fou... Il aime Hermione ca se voit .. pas besoin de loupe pour ca ! Il nous reste l'opération final et Harry va..... payer....  
  
Et oui... George prenait vraiment a cœur ceci, il pouvait faire un mauvais coup a sa sœur et voulait faire payez a Harry d'avoir fait du mal a Hermione, George prenait Hermione pour ca deuxième sœur la protégeait beaucoup.... Alors il détestait que qui conque lui face du mal. Alors il continua a parler avec Fred de tout et de rien.... On pouvait même entendre de très faible gémissement venant d'en haut... Harry ne sachant d'ou sa venait il demanda a Fred :

- Sa vient d'ou c'est..... drôle de bruit ?

- D'en haut ! c'est sûrement Ron et Hermione qui sont pas très habiller sous une couverture entrain de se faire plaisir !

- Ah oui ? dit il un peu terrifier... tu pense vraiment qu'il s'aime ses deux la ?

- Ta pas vu comment il se regarde !

- Oui mais... cette nuit c'était quoi ?

- De l'amitié ! Que de l'amitié !  
  
Une fine larme coula sur la joue de Harry.  
  
- Je ...je vais aller dormir...  
  
Il se leva et mit son pied sur la première marche et dit :  
  
- Ah non c'est vrai... ma les déranger ...  
  
Et il partit vers le salon et pris un livre dans la bibliothèque de Molly et commença a lire... Ginny elle en avait assez.. elle se leva de table et monta l'escalier... elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Ron et vit Hermione coucher nu et Ron pardessus elle dans les couverte... Ron joyeux dit en haletant...  
  
- Hey... Ginny !!!

- Salut ma petite Ginny ! dit Hermione elle aussi Haletante

- Qu'est ce que vous faite !!!!

- Tu voit pas ? Il me semble que c'est évident dit

- Ron....

- Et sil te plaît sort d'ici on est un peu occuper la !

- Hermione pourquoi tu fait tout ca ?

- Tout quoi ?

- Ah !!!! Tu va me faire pété les plomb ! dit Ginny en fermant la porte  
  
Ron et Hermione se regardèrent et rirent un bon coup. Hermione déposa un petit baiser sur la joue de Ron qui devint aussitôt rouge comme une tomate !  
  
Ginny était partit en bas tout le monde la regardait... il attendait de savoir se que les deux fesait en haut  
  
- Je vais devenir folle !!!!!!!

- Qu'est ce qu'il font demanda Harry

- Il font !!!!!! dit Ginny furieuse

- Ah oui ? dit George sarcastique

- Oui !!! Je vais devenir folle !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Après 3 heures Ron et Hermione sortirent de la chambre et descendre en bas, naturellement tout le monde les regardait et Hermione fit un clin d'œil a George avant d'aller voir Madame Weasley pour la nourriture, elle n'avait pas manger et elle avait très faim ! Toute la journée se passa normalement... a 11 heure Harry sortit dehors.. dans le jardin du Terrier, Il pleuvait des clou mais Harry sens fichait... il avait passer une très mauvaise journée, sans compter qu'il avait appris que ses deux meilleur amie sortait ensemble. Et qu'il... avait coucher ensemble ! Mais pourquoi il s'en faisait tellement ? mais oui ! IL L'AIMAIT QUEL ABRUTIE ! Il avait sortie avec Ginny... quand il aimait Hermione... Il dit :  
  
- Quel soirée merdeuse !

- Comment ca ?  
  
Il se retourna pour voir Hermione tout tremper des pied a la tête... Elle le regardait bizarrement elle avait l'air...triste.  
  
- Primo ! j'apprend que mes meilleur amis sortent ensemble ! Deuzio ! Il COUCHE ensemble et troisio ! ... je suis tout mouiller !  
  
Hermione se sentait terriblement mal.. elle ne pouvait faire la tache final... Elle ne pouvait lui faire du mal... il ne savais pas pour c'est sentiment... il ne savais pas ! Elle l'aimait trop pour faire ca Elle devait lui dire... oui il fallait... elle commença a pleurer, même si ca ne se remarquait pas parce que elle était toute mouiller et il pleuvait... mais elle pleurait tout de même.  
  
- Harry... je ne sort pas avec... Ron

- QUOI ? Alors explique moi.. POURQUOI VOUS COUCHIEZ ENSEMBLE ! hurla il  
  
Tout le monde c'était rassembler devant la fenêtre... George se disait : Elle va pas tout lui dire ? elle va pas faire ca! Ron lui... ne ressentait rien il regardait ses 2 meilleur amie s'engueuler pour la première fois ...  
  
- Parce que ... cette nuit quand je suis venu dans ta chambre... et que j'ai voulu te dire quelque chose et que je suis partit... je pensait que... que tu... mais le lendemain matin je me suis réveiller avec l'image de toi embrassant Ginny !

- CA N'EXPLIQUE RIEN ! TU MA MENTI ?

- Oui...

- MAIS POURQUOI ! J'AI SOUFFERT TOUTE LA JOURNÉE dit Harry en s'approchant dangereusement d'Hermione.

- Parce que... parce que.... Elle disait sa regardant Harry.... Harry... Tu me fait peur....

- JE TE FAIT PEUR ? MOI JE VEUX JUSTE COMPRENDRE ! ALORS EXPLIQUE ! PIS MAINTENANT !  
  
Hermione sentait la rage monter en elle... elle baissa légèrement les cheveux le regard haineux et cria en serrant les points :  
  
- PARCE QUE JE T'AIME BORDEL !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Elle se tourna brusquement rentra dans la maison pris un parapluie , une veste et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Personne n'osait lui parler, c'est vrai que tellement elle avait le regard plein de haine de tristesse et de peur... que si tu croisait ton regard tu risquait d'être terroriser. Elle sortit dehors et personne ne savait ou elle était. Harry était rester sans bouger dehors, a la pluie . Il semblait dans un autre monde, dans sa bulle. Personne osait aller le voir, sauf Ginny bien sur. Elle s'approcha de lui normalement comme si rien ne c'était passer.  
  
- Alors Harry ! Tu vient avec moi chez Cuir et Dentelle ? ( nda : Je souhaite vous dire que je tiens l'idée de Sirus69 !)  
  
Harry regarda Ginny, Leva un sourcil et rentra a l'intérieur. Il prit le dernier parapluie qui restait... Non finalement il se dit : De toute façon je suis une bulle d'eau ambulante pas besoin de parapluie ! Il posa le parapluie et sortit dehors...  
  
Alors ??????? Vous trouvez sa bon ou non ? Tout commentaire est bon !alors.... a plus !!! Kiss d'une brouette


	4. Harry et sa révélation

Chapitre 4 

Merci énormément pour toute vos review ! je suis vraiment contente que vous aimiez ma fanfic ! Alors continuez comme ca !

Désoler du retard c'est que j'était partit en camping avec ma famille ! mais la c'est bon ! alors voici mon chapitre :

Larme de glace :

Harry déposa le parapluie et sortit dehors, il se mit a regarder autour de lui voir si il pouvait voir Hermione. Il vit sous un arbre deux silhouette, une qui semblait furieuse elle s'agitait beaucoup et faisais les 100 pas en criant et en agitant les bras. La deuxième était calme et semblait essayer de clamer la première personne. Harry s 'approcha discrètement et écouta se que les deux disaient.

- Hermione ! essais de te calmer !

- Non George ! Je ne peux pas ! Comment j'ai pu penser que de faire toute cette mascarade sa l'arrangerais les chose ! comment j'ai pu !

- Tu as penser que tu faisait le mieux !

- Non ! c'était vraiment horrible ! de lui faire subir ca ! Quand je pense a toute la famille pensait que j'avais coucher avec Ron ! Je déteste faire du mal a Harry ... je déteste...

- Arrête de penser ca ! C'est normal de détester voir la personne qu'on aime dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre !

- Oui mais pas a se points la !

- Je voudrait bien que l'on m'explique sil vous plaît...

Hermione et George se tournèrent et virent Harry très calme qui regardait Hermione d'un air plaintif . Hermione se tourna vers Harry et se rapprocha de lui, pendant se temps George tourna les talon et s'empressa de rentrer a l'intérieur laissant les deux jeune dehors, sous une averse lourde. Harry resta debout face a Hermione qui était geler.

- Tu voudrait m'expliquer au complet ?

- Oui... Quand je suis venu dans ta chambre hier... c'était pour te dire mes sentiment.. et pas pour m'humilier devant Fred , George et Ron !...

- Tu ne t'est pas humilier...

- Bon d'accord... alors quand se matin j'ai vu Ginny entrain de t'embrasser... sa ma rendu folle de rage ! J'ai voulu lui faire payer et te faire payez ! Alors j'ai demander a Ron de jouer mon petit ami pendant que George parlait de moi et Ron ... Tout marchait comme il le faut ... Ginny est rentrer dans la chambre de Ron et nous a vu entrain de....

- Vous l'avez vraiment fait !

- Non ! On avait encore nos pantalon... on avait juste enlever le haut ...

- Et les gémissement ?

- On jouait la comédie... on se marrait bien la haut moi et Ron ... Ginny ta dit qu'on le faisait... mais c'est la que ca ses compliquer... je me suis rendu compte que c'était vraiment mal se que je te faisait... Je n'est jamais voulu te faire du mal.. juste que tu te rende compte de mes sentiment...

- Quel sont t'est sentiment ?

Hermione fut très surprise de la question de Harry, elle se recula légèrement et dit timidement :

- Tu... tu ne t'en souvient pas ?

- Oui mais.. tu la dit quand tu était fâché contre moi... je voudrait que tu le disent quand sa vient du cœur...

- Bon alors... euh je ... je vais rentrer d'accord ?

- Non !!!

Harry s'approcha d'Hermione rapidement et pris son bras doucement pour l'empêcher de partir au Terrier. Hermione regarda la main mouiller de Harry sur son bras froid et couvert d'eau. Elle releva la tête et dit tout doucement :

- Laisse moi partir Harry....

Harry commença a respirer plus fort, il regarda Hermione désespéré et semblait chercher les mots a dire. Il dit un faible non en regardant simultanément sa main et les yeux de Hermy. Hermione mit sa main sur celle de Harry se qui fit frissonner celui-ci avant qu'elle dépose sa main sur la joue de Harry en frottant les doigt très doucement.

- Sil te plaît... laisse moi partir... je ne suis pas prête a te le dire...

- Mais... non ...

Après une minute de plainte Harry baissa la tête et lâcha le bras de Hermione et s'assit sur une pierre non loin de là. Il étouffa un sanglot et regarda le sol en cherchant une idée pour la retenir. Il fixait toujours ardemment le sol quand il entendit Hermione partir tranquillement. Il resta la une bonne heure avant d'être complètement geler et de rentrer à l'intérieur.

- Pourquoi je ne lui est pas dit ? Que je l'aimait moi aussi... Elle est rendu tellement étrange... C'est vraiment pas sont genre de faire c'est genre de chose...

Soudain Harry eu une illumination. Il releva la tête les yeux grand ouvert se leva brusquement le sourire au lèvre et couru vers la maison des Weasley a toute vitesse. Arriver devant la porte avec beaucoup de force il attrapa la pogner de porte avec fougue et ouvrit la porte , entra dans la maison et vit Hermione assis avec un chocolat chaud entre les main et qui était envelopper dans une couverte de laine le regard fixer sur sa tasse. Tout le monde était dans la cuisine et était entrain de regarder étrangement Hermione tout en s'occupant d'eux même. Harry s'approcha vite de Hermione tout en étant assez loin et dit très fort :

- Je t'aime Hermione !

Hermione qui regardait toujours sa tasse et quand elle entendit ses 3 mots... elle se figea et sera tellement fort la tasse qu'elle éclata. Elle tourna lentement la tête et regarda Harry le regard perdu. Tout le monde les regardait. Ginny était furieuse elle avait la bouche ouverte et semblait chercher ses mot en pointant les deux jeune amoureux.

- Si tu ne veux pas me le dire , je te le dirai moi...

Harry sentit une fine larme couler le long de sa joue. Hermione aussi, pleurais. Elle se leva tranquillement et se mit en face de Harry. Elle le regarda dans ses yeux tout juste avant d'approcher ses doigt de sa figure et de capturer la larmes toujours accrocher au visage de Harry. Harry approcha lui aussi sa main du visage d'Hermione et prit sur son index la larmes d'Hermione. Et dans un élan d'amour les deux jeune baissèrent leur bras et rapprocher doucement leurs visage de celui de l'être aimer. Harry sentit un feu s'allumer en lui en même temps que son cœur faisait les 300 tours . Il avait des sueur froide et en un éclair il ressentit une monter d'énergie quand les lèvre d'Hermione avait toucher les sienne. Des étoile et des étincelle fut se que Harry ressentit. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Hermione en la serrant contre lui pour sentir ses vêtement mouiller sur lui. Hermione sans arrêter le baiser passa ses bras autour du cou de Harry... Plus rien n'existait apport eux et le sol qui les retenait. Le plus beau moment de sa vie se passait dans ses 20 seconde lui paraissait une éternité. Quand le baiser s'arrêta Hermione et Harry restèrent comme ca , leurs visage très proche pendants 2 minutes. Il se séparèrent et Harry le coeur au ange :

- Wow !

- C'était... sublime...

- On dirais que nous sommes le nouveau centre d'attraction de cette pièce...

Tout le monde était autour d'eu et les regardait avec admiration. Hermione sourit et seras Harry dans ses bras avant de reposer sa tête sur son torse musclé. Ron s'approcha de Harry déposa sa main sur son épaule et dit :

- Sans rancune ?

- Bien sur ... t'est mon meilleur ami... je te pardonne c'est sur !

Ginny s'approcha d'hermione et dit :

- Je suis contente pour toi et Harry... Si il ne m'aime pas... je ne peux rien y faire....

- Merci Ginny... désoler pour tout sa... mais... j'était tellement choquer... que je n'est pas pu me retenir...

- Pas grave ses oublier... mais dit moi... tu ne la pas vraiment fait avec Ron en ? dit elle horrifer

Hermione rit et dit :

- Non bien sur ! on s'amusait c'est tout... inquiète toi pas..... ton frère est encore puceau !

- Hey ! toi aussi tu les encore ! Et qu'est ce qui te dit que je suis puceau ?

- Ta façon de faire Ron, ta façon de faire !

- Tu va me dire que mon frère est nul au lit ?

- Exact !

- HA HA HA ! Mon meilleur ami est nul au lit !!!! HA HA HA ! dit Harry crampe

- Arrêter ca ! Je suis très bon !

Tout le monde riait et tout était rentrer dans l'ordre... a la fin de la journée tout le monde allèrent se coucher sauf Harry et Hermione... Il allait passer une très bonne nuit je pense...

ALLLLLLORS !!!!!! comment vous trouver ??? envoyez moi des review ses très encourageant !


	5. Chemin de traverse et muscle de béton

Chapitre 5 :

Harry était assit sur un Divan vert forêt et lisait un livre. Hermione c'était changer, elle était maintenant vêtu d'un chandail rouge et une jupe noir. Elle s'approcha de Harry et s'assit a coté de lui. Elle se blotti sur Harry et déposa sa tête sur son épaule pendant que Alhéna se posa sur les genou de Harry et commença a ronronné.

- Harry ?

- Oui Fleur de lys ?

Harry et Ron l'appelait fleur de lys depuis l'année passer quand Hermione avait eu par sa mère un bouquet de fleur qui était des lys mauve.... Il était très belle et vu que c'était sa fleur préféré.... C'était un bon surnom!

- Depuis quand... m'aime tu ?

- Depuis 4 jour.... Et toi ?

Hermione surpris dit :

- 6 ans....

- Et tu ne ma rien dit ? Pourquoi ?

- Et bien tu vient de le dire tu ne m'aimait pas !

- Oui c'est vrai.... Tu as peut-être bien fait !

Il rirent et Hermione se leva et se mi en face de Harry. Elle enleva le livre que Harry lisait prit Alhéna dans ses bras et alla la déposer sur une couverte qui se trouvait proche du feu et alla s'asseoir sur les genou de Harry, passa ses bras autour de son cou et commença a l'embrasser passionnément. Harry passa ses bras autour de sa taille et a serra encore plus sur lui. Harry l'allongea sur le divan sans lâcher les lèvre de Fleur de lys. Hermione seras Harry plus fort contre elle et continua a l'embrasser. Harry se détacha du baiser et dit :

- Qu'est ce qu'on est entrain de faire ?

- Ce que je veux faire depuis 6 ans....

Et elle le prit et l'embrassa encore plus passionnément .Le divan était tellement large qu'elle s poussa et laissa de la place a Harry pour qu'il se couche près d'elle. Il se coucha et mit sa tête sur le cousin vert forêt et donna un baiser sur les cheveux d'Hermione, il était rendu tellement grand!

- Harry ?

- Oui Hermione ?

- Je t'aime éperdument...

- Moi je suis sur que je t'aime encore plus...

- Non ! c'est moi qui vous aime le plus !

Harry et Hermione regardèrent les deux vers la porte du salon et virent : Ron en boxer qui les regardait tout content pour les deux.

- Salut Ron !

- Salut ma petit 'mione...

- Hey ! ses MA Hermione pas la tienne dit Harry jaloux.

- Nah ses la mienne ! dit Ron pour blaguer. Il prit Hermione dans ses bras et la releva. Il la seras fort dans ses bras avant de la prendre comme une princesse et la fit tourner dans tout les sens. Hermione qui s'amusait comme une folle riait et disait a Ron :

- Rooooooon ! pose moi par terre ! Ha Ha Ha !!

Harry se leva furieux et dit :

- Hey ! pose la ! C'est MA fleur de lys !

- D'accord ! d'accord ! si on ne peux plus jouer...

Quand il la posa Hermione effleura le torse de Ron qui était de plus en plus musclé avec les année...

- Ou ! Ron.... Tu est sublime avec ton corps musclé d'apollon ! Tu a le plus beau torse du monde !

- Oui je sais je suis irrésistible.... Dit il en regardant le plafond avec un sourire totalement macho...

- Et moi ? dit Harry triste...

- Toi tu est sublime de la tête au pied... Ron lui se n'est que c'est muscle dit elle en tapotant le torse de Ron.

- HEY ! Je suis sublime moi aussi ! dit Ron choqu

- Tu la entendu Ron ? Elle est en admiration devant moi dit Harry en entraînant Hermione vers lui et en l'embrassant.

- Ouais on va dire ca... dit il triste

- Mais non Ron tue est très beau ! la preuve j'ai eu un faible pour toi il y a 2 ans !

- Ah oui ! tout a cous très fier .

- Parfaitement ! mais maintenant c'est Harry.... Et cela pour un loooooong bout!

Elle l'embrassa , Ron fit un signe de la main et s'en alla dans sa chambre. Elle l'entoura de ses bras et dit :

- Tu pense que je peux coucher dans ta chambre cette nuit ? c'est que Ginny fait beaucoup de bruit ...

- Bien sur mon ange....

Et il partirent ensemble vers la chambre de Ron et Harry. En arrivant dans la chambre Ron n'était pas encore coucher. Alors Harry dit :

- Ron sa ne te dérange pas que Fleur de lys couche ici ?

- Mais non ! T'en que le lit ne face pas de bruit tout va bien...

Hermione se changea dans la chambre de Ginny et revint dans la chambre de Ron pour voir que Harry était entrain de parler a Ron debout et était en boxer. Hermione se figea et regarda le Torse de Harry et ouvrit la bouche.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Hermione ? dit Ron qui avait remarquer le regard d'Hermione

- Ron... je me suis trompé... ton torse n'est pas le plus beau... dit elle sens quitté des yeux le torse de Harry.

- Ah oui et c'est le quel dit Ron qui savait déjà la réponse .

- Celui de Harry.... Mon dieu.....

- Arrête de Baver Hermione et va l'embrasser !

Harry regardait la scène avec ravissement. Il alla voir Hermione et plaqua son ventre sur celui d'Hermione et l'embrasa langoureusement.

- Ou a tu eu des apdo comme ca ? dit Hermione

- Quiditch !

- Alors pas question que tu arrête ca !

- Et si il arrête qu'est ce que ca change ?

Je ne vais pas autant apprécier son corps que maintenant...

- A d'abord je n'arrête pas !

Il entraîna Hermione sur son lit et s'assit avec elle dessus.

Il l'embrassa avant qu'il s'étende dans les couverte. Hermione se met elle aussi dans les couverte et mit sa tête sur son torse ultra musclé. Alhéna au pied qui dormait se réveilla et alla se mettre sur Hermione Les lumière se fermère et les deux jeune purent dormir, l'un près de l'autre en sachant pertinemment que l'autre l'aimait autant et même... Le lendemain matin... Hermione se réveilla avant Harry. Elle vit que Ron était déjà réveiller. Elle se leva et fit attention pour ne pas réveiller Harry, lui donna un baiser sur le front caressa sa joue et mit Alhéna qui avait dormi avec eu proche de Harry et partit en bas. Elle trouva Ron et Ginny assit a la table et jouant au carte. Ginny qui vit Hermione arriver dit :

- Ou était tu cette nuit ?

- Avec l'homme au muscle de béton....

Ginny sembla ne pas comprendre donc Ron dit :

- Avec Harry...

- Ah ! d'accord... et tu as... fait plus que dormir ou tu t'est tenu sage cette nuit ?

- Je me suis tenu sage dit Hermione en souriant.

- Tu veux jouer avec nous ? dit Ron

- Non non... je vais vous regarder c'est tout !

Hermione s'assit proche de Ron et regarda les deux jouer au carte. Après quelque minute Fred, Molly et Arthur se réveillèrent et vaquère a leurs occupation. Bientôt George se réveilla et il ne restait plus que Harry. Hermione intrigué alla dans la chambre ou dormait Harry. Elle entra tranquillement et vit que Harry était assit entrain de flatter Alhéna . Elle rentra dans la chambre et dit tout bas :

- Bonjour mon ange...

- Bonjour fleur de lys... comment vas-tu ?

- Je suis au Ange.... Tu a bien dormit ?

- C'est sur que d'avoir sur soit une étoile sa l'aide a dormir !

- Hermione sourit et alla s'asseoir près de lui et dit :

- Pourquoi tu ne vient pas en bas ?

- Je suis bien ici... tout seul...

- Ah ! je vais men aller si tu veux rester seul...

Hermione se leva et ouvrit la porte mais Harry dit :

- Non ! fleur de lys... reste ici... avec moi d'accord ?

- Mais j'ai faim... pourquoi tu ne vient pas avec moi ?

- Bon... d'accord.. Hey ! tu te souvient, hier on était supposer aller chez Fleury & Bott ! on a oublier !

- A oui ! C'est vrai c'est après demain la rentrée ! alors on va aller acheter nos fourniture aujourd'hui !

- D'accord !

- Justement on a reçu nos lettre, je n'est pas voulu te déranger ! alors voilà ! Hermione lui tendit la lettre qui lui était destiner. Il l'ouvrit et regarda la liste des fournitures scolaire et dit :

- Hermione ? tu voudrait danser avec moi ?

- Mais il n'y a pas de musique ...

- Aucune importance !

Harry se leva et prit la main d'Hermione. Il passa ses bras autour de son dos et Hermione mit ses bras proche de sa nuque et mit sa tête sur son torse. Il dansèrent comme ca 10 minute quand George rentra dans la pièce.

- Hey les amoureux c'est le temps de manger !

Harry prit la main d'Hermione et l'entraîna vers les escalier, il s'assirent les deux a coter de l'autre. Il mangèrent des œuf avec du bacon ! Après avoir bien manger tout le monde se préparèrent pour aller sur le chemin de traverse. Il prirent de l'argent et utilisèrent la poudre de cheminette. Arriver là-bas, Arthur, Molly et Ron allèrent acheter les livre de tout le monde, Fred et George allèrent dans un magasin de farce et attrape et Ginny, Hermione et Harry allèrent chez madame Guipure. Hermione avait entraîner Harry de force pour qu'il voit les robe qu'elle allait acheter. Il devait avoir deux robe ordinaire et une de bal. Ginny opta pour une robe rouge sang et une orange qui allait parfaitement avec ses cheveux et une robe de bal noir a manche courte. Hermione avait choisi une robe bleu ciel et une robe blanche. Elle n'était pas sur de la blanche alors elle alla l'essayer. Quand elle sortit du cabinet d'essayage Harry la regardait avec des yeux rond la bouche ouverte et avala un cri. Elle était tout simplement magnifique !

- WOW! Tu est splendide dit Ginny.

- Tu est sublime fleur de lys... tout simplement... sublime...

- Merci beaucoup... alors Harry ? tu a choisi tes robe de sorcier ?

- Oui ! noir vert foncée et bleu foncé !

- Pffffff même chose a chaque année ! dit Ginny.

- Mais non l'année passer c'était rouge ! dit Harry offusqué .

Après avoir payez leurs achat il allèrent rejoindre Ron chez Fleury & Bott. Ron avait une pille de livre ans les main et essayait de marcher. Hermione se précipita sur lui et dit :

- Ron ! Je peux t'aider ?

- 'mione tu me sauve la vie... prendre quelque livre ! Merci....

Hermione se dépêcha de prendre une parti des livre que Ron portait. Harry fit la même chose et il virent que les course était fini, donc l sortirent du magasin et se prépara a rentrer pour préparer leurs valise mais Hermione avait une dernière course a faire. Alors elle donna les livre qu'elle tenait a Ginny et parti en courant vers le magasin en question, quand elle revint elle avait une grande chouette doré sur le bras et se mit devant Ron et dit :

- Je veux prendre de l'avance pour ta fête... alors voilà !

- Ron étonner regarda la chouette avec admiration.

- C'est pour moi ca ?

- Mais oui ! j'ai vu que coq t'énervait... alors... je tes donner celui la !

- Merci !

Ron tendit le bras et caressa la chouette. La chouette ferma les yeux et frotta sa tête sur la main de Ron elle ouvrit les aille et alla se poser sur l'épaule de Ron. Elle roucoula et frotta sa tête sur celle de Ron.

- Je vais t'appeler..... c'est une fille ou un garçons ?

- Une fille ! c'est pour ca qu'elle t'aime autant !

- Qu'est ce que tu insinue ? dit Harry en riant . Tu veux dire que Ron est plus beau que moi ?

- Ca non! Mais il est camps même très beau !

- Merci 'mione ! alors je vais t'appeler... vous avez une idée ?

- Pas moi... dit Hermione

- Allez venez les enfant nous devons rentrer a la maison ! Mais Ron qui ta donner cette oiseaux ? dit Molly

- Hermione !

- C'est très gentil Hermione !

Tout le monde prirent la poudre de cheminette pour sortir. Pendant le voyage Harry dit :

- Ron j'espère que ton hibou et Hedwig vont bien s'entendre ! Alhéna ses bien entendu avec lui... je sais pas pour une autre hibou !

- Ca devrait !

Arriver dans la maison, la porte était déjà ouverte.... Tout le monde intrigué, rentrèrent dans la maison et virent avec horreur que la maison avait été cabrioler ! tout était a l'envers, les meuble avait été dépasser, les cadre qui était accrocher au mur était maintenant sur le sol et les assiette casser et les vers gisait par terre. Soudain Harry vit quelque chose de noir sortir du dessous du divan et se précipiter sur lui et quelque chose d'autre de blanc faire la même chose. Alhéna était terrifier et Hedwig tenait dans sa bouche un message. Harry prit Alhéna dans ses bras et tenta d la sécuriser, Hedwig se posa sur son épaule et se blotti dans le cou de Harry. Harry flatta Hedwig et entendit un bruit sourd venu du deuxième étage... Harry dit péniblement :

- Il y a quelqu'un dans la maison....

Alooooooooors ??? vous trouver sa comment ???? Dite moi le dans une review ! Si vous avez une idée de nom pour le nom du hibou de Ron ditent le moi !


	6. JOurnal intime et Kraft dinner

Chapitre 6 :

- Il y a quelqu'un dans la maison...

La chouette de Ron regarda Hedwig et Alhéna et émit un croassement, Hedwig leva la tête et les deux en même temps s'envolèrent et se dirigèrent vers les escalier. Harry prit sa baguette et Hermione suivit de Ron se drigèrent vers la chambre, d'ou venait le bruit. Arriver en haut les trois , baguette lever il ouvrirent la porte et virent une femme, cheveux long noir et gras.... Bellatrix ! La chambre était dans un état ! tout était retourné comme le salon et plein de plume recouvrait le sol... La magemort se retourna et vit Harry... elle dit :

- Oh ! voici le petit prétentieux de Potter ! j'aurais tellement aimer tuer tes parent mais mon maître la fait a ma place... qu'elle dommage ! alors aujourd'hui je vais prendre ma revanche! Avada Kedravvvv...

- PROTECTO ! cria Hermione qui c'était avancer.

- C'est plutôt moi qui va me venger... avale sa Bellatrix ! Inflamaré !

Soudain un puissant filet de lumière orange toucha Bellatrix qui fut émidiatement en feu... elle courait partout cherchant quelque chose pour éteindre le feu...

- Wingardium leviosa... dit Hermione qui se dirigeait tout bonnement en pointant Bellatrix qui se leva du sol et qui se débattait frénétiquement dans les air, Hermione se dirigea vers la fenêtre et Ron formula la formule :

- Ouvrom...

Et la fenêtre s'ouvrit en un éclair. Hermione mit Bellatrix en dehors de la maison et dit avec un geste brusque :

- Afessamé !

Et Bellatrix toujours en feu s'affaissa sur le sol tel une grosse roche... elle se releva et prit ses jambe a son coup et partit a toute vitesse ! Les trois riait a s'en décrocher la mâchoire en regardant Bellatrix s'enfuir. La chouette de Ron et Hedwig virent se poser sur le lit de Ron... et se frottèrent le museau sur le cou de l'autre. Harry dit a Ron :

- Je croit que ta chouette est en amour !

- Et oui je le croit bien... je vais l'appeler Calisto... ( Moonlight excellente idée !!! )

- C'est génial Ron dit Hermione contente...

Alhéna se mit a ronronné dans les bras de Harry et mit sa tête sur le torse de Harry et secoua la tête.... Molly, Arthur, George, Fred et Ginny rentraire dans la chambre tout essouffler et dire :

- Qu'est ce qui ses passer dans cette maison !!!

- Une magemort est rentrée et est partit en feu !dit Harry

- Quoi ? dit Ginny qui semblait confuse...

- Elle a prit feu !Dit Harry en fesant des signe de bras...

Tout le monde se mirent a ranger la maison qui semblait a un bordel ! et en moins de..... 6 il avait tout ranger ! Molly prépara la cuisine et Harry, Ron et Hermione se racontait et riait de comment il avait fait pour que Bellatrix s'enfuie plein de feu et en criant comme une perdu...

- Non d'une saucisse... c'était trop drôle ! dit Ron en riant... le coup du feu... c'était trop bien !

- Moi juste la voir courir c'était drôle ! dit Harry...

En fin de journée il partirent faire leurs valise et se couchèrent a la fin. Le lendemain Hermione se réveilla et vit que Ginny était coucher alors elle alla en bas et vit que tout le monde était lever et mangeait librement leurs repas. A 2h de l'après midi tout le monde partirent en direction de la gare et du Poudlard expresse. Ron , Fred et George embrassèrent leurs mère et partirent rejoindre Hermione et Harry dans un compartiment... Fred et George du partirent a cause de Neville qui avait encore perdu son crapaud dans le train. Plusieurs minute s'écoula et soudain on entendit la porte s'ouvrirent... On vit Drago et ses deux gorille entrée et se placer tout juste devant Harry.

- Alors ? Potter ! On a rencontré Bellatrix il parait ? elle ne ta pas fait trop mal ?

- Oh non Malefoy ! Elle ne ma rien fait ! Elle est même..... partit en feu !

- De quoi tu parle !

- Elle était en feu crétin ! en feu ! tu sais c'est quoi du feu ? ah oui ! je me souvient ! Tu utilise encore deux roche pour te cuir des racines ? c'est sa ? mais tu devrait utiliser un briquet... tu sais sa marche BEEEEEEAUCOUP mieux !

- La ferme Potter ! Je vais te faire ravaler tes parole !

Et il rejeta sur Harry le sort Flipendo.... Hermione et Ron se levèrent brusquement et Hermione lança elle aussi un Flipendo a Malefoy, en un éclair la pièce fut remplit de sort de toute sorte.... Les deux barjo c'était retrouvé avec des oreille de lapin et un nez d'éléphant et Malefoy une tête de Tournesol et avait des manche a balai en guise de bras. Malefoy et ses deux lapin s'empresser de quitté la pièce en criant et en courant comme des perdu... Ron dit en s'asseyant sur son sièges :

- Hey... Deux en une journée qui cri et qui partent a la course comme des perdu... nous somme en furie !

Arriver a Poudlard, Hermione s'empressa de mettre toute ses chose dans la commode qui lui était réserver... elle descendit a la salle commune et vit que la pièce était vide, alors elle prit un livre qu'elle n'avait que lu... 6 fois ? et la s'assit dans un divan pour relire les livre. 2 heure plus tard Hermione avait fini le livre de 400 page et s'apprêtait a aller manger le festin qu'il l'attendait. Mais quand elle alla remettre le livre en place... elle vit un carnet.... Il semblait égaré et surtout pas a la bonne place ! Elle regarda si il avait un nom ou quelque chose qui pouvait indiqué a qui sa l'appartenait... rien ! elle l'ouvrit et vit deux photo tomber... elle prit c'est deux photo sur le sol et sursauta... elle reconnaissait c'est deux personne ! Une rousse... et un grand Brun... il dansait sous un pommier en fleur. C'était... les parent de Harry !!! elle s'empressa de lire se que contenait le carnet :

_17 mai 1992 :_

... _James ma encore prit mon chapeau et ma fait courir dans TOUT le château pour que je le reprenne ! Mais je doit dire que... je n'est pas détester sa...Mais il est tellement crétin !!! Que j'en pense jour et nuit... je croit que... je l'aime... c'est tellement impossible...C'est un stupide doubler d'un usurpateur ! Mais... je l'aime !!!!!!..._

Hermione qui était sous le choc se mit a courir comme une folle dans la grade salle pour trouver Harry... Quand elle arriva Harry était entrain de lire un livre assit en face de Ron. Elle accouru vers lui et lui dit :

- Harry ! J'ai trouver le journal intime de ta mère !!!

- Harry abasourdit se tourna vers Hermione et dit :

- Quoi ! donne moi ca !

Elle lui tendit le livre et il commença a le lire releva la tête et dit :

- Mon dieu ! c'est vraiment le journal intime de ma mère ! Hermione.. je t'adore ma fleur de lys !

- Moi aussi je t'adore mon ange...

Harry embrassa Hermione passionnément et se dirigea avec Ron vers la salle commune des Gryffondor... Arriver là-bas, Hermione s'assit avec Harry sur le grand divan pendants que Ron faisait les cent pas autour d'eux. Il dit énervé :

- Je suis sur qu'il n'était pas la par hasard ! Quelqu'un la mit la... pour que Hermione le prenne !!!

- Ron ! calllllme toi et il n'y avait personne dans la salle commune ! comment quelqu'un aurais pu le mettre la !

- Cape d'invisibilité ! Vous pensez pas a sa hein ! Et si.... Si il t'avait gelé ! Ou.... Ou un sort de lévitation ! vous ne pensez pas a sa non plus !

- Ron ! tu va pété un plomb ! ce n'est qu'un journal ! essai de faire la différence , ce carnet a comparer a quelque chose de maléfique c'est comme.... Un livre magique et une boîte de kraft dinner !

Ron regarda Harry comme si il était un digue et dit :

- C'est quoi du... kraft dinner ?

- En tout cas ! Ce journal intime n'a RIEN de méchant !

- Comme tu veux... mais !

- Repense au Kraft dinner et va prendre une bonne douche !

Ron désespérant se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bain quand Hermione dit a Harry :

- Tu pense que tu pourra apprendre un peu plus sur ta mère la dedans ?

- Oui... sûrement ! je vais aller le lire...

Harry parti dans le dortoir des garçons... La journée se passa normalement... après la douche Ron sortit et alla parler avec Hermione, rendu 9h30 Hermione partit se coucher.... Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva de bonne heure... tellement tôt qu'il n'y avait personne dans la salle commune n'y dans la grande salle... Hermione s'installa a la table des Gryffondor et commença a réviser ses note du livre le Potion qu'elle avait déjà lu en entier.... Peux a peux la pièce se remplit, bientôt les habituel discussion et rire se fit entendre...Ron vint bientôt la rejoindre et s'assit en face d'elle et cogna sa tête sur la table et resta comme ca...

- Ron ! qu'est qu'il y a ?

- Lavande ! cette.... Petite garce ! grrrrrrrrrrrr je lui est dit que.... Ben que je l'aimait et elle rit au nez....

- Oh non je suis tellement désoler!!!

Elle tendit le bras et caressa amicalement ses cheveux en signe d'amitié et lui dit :

- Ron... tu verras tu va trouver ton ame-sœur....

- J'espère...

Pendant se temps....

Harry se levait péniblement... il avait poser le journal intime de sa mère sur sa table de chevet et quand il se retourna... il vit que le journal.... Bougeait !?!?! Il se mit assit sur son lit et prit le carnet dans ses main... quand il la eu entre c'est doigt il s'illumina ! plein de lumière en sortirent pour aller toucher le cœur de Harry, il l'entoura et étrangement... le réchauffa, Harry lâcha le journal et bougea les bras frénétiquement pour enlever les filet doré et courra jusqu'à la grande salle.... Arriver devant Hermione et Ron il dit :

- Le carnet... il est magique !

Je suis désoler ! je n'est pas trop eu d'inspiration pour celui ci.... Alors j'essaierais de faire mieux ! mais comment vous trouver ?


	7. MÉMO

Bonjour ! je sais vous vous attendiez a un chapitre mais vu que j'ai 4 fiction et l'école en plus il va y avoir 1 chapitre par mois.... Je suis désoler...Mais L'école m'occupe trop.... Alors... a la prochaine !


	8. Amour brisé

Chapitre 7 :

Désoler pour l'attente ! c'est que je suis déborder alors ca seras un chapitre par mois maintenant ! :S

- Quoi ? ton carnet est..... magique ?dit Hermione surprissent.

- AH AH ! je vous l'avait dit ! ENCORE des PROBLÈMES ! pourquoi on aurais pas pus avoir un livre d'autocollant... mais non ! il faut qu'on tombe sur un carnet DIABOLIQUE QUI PEUX TOUS NOUS TUER ! dit Ron virant presque fous. Il regarda autour d'eux et il vit que tout le monde le regardait avec méprit il murmura un petit : désoler.... Et Harry dit en murmurant :

- Venez voir... je vais vous montrer...

Harry, Hermione et Ron se retirèrent de la grande salle pour se précipiter a la salle commune. Arriver là-bas, Harry regarda par terre pour voir si le carnet y était toujours.... Mais non..... il avait disparu ! Harry horrifier regarda encore plus partout mais en vain, qui pouvait l'avoir prit ? Peux–être qu'il était dangereux ! Il pourrait faire des blesser, o pire, que une quelconque personne découvre des chose horrible sur son passer !

- BON ! IL MARCHE MAINTENANT ! dit Ron au bord de la crise de nerf.

- Ron ! calme toi ! dit Hermione en le giflant pour qu'il reprennent ses esprit.

- Merci....... Dit Ron en se massant la peau ou Hermione l'avait gifler.

- Bon.... Moi je dit, dit Harry, qu'on devrai aller voir Dumbeldore... il saurait peut-être quoi faire non ?

- Ouais ! bonne idée ! dit Hermione en s'approchant de Harry.

- Ouais ! Et pourquoi pas en parler a tout Londres !

Hermione leva le bras en signe de gifle mais Ron dit :

- Booooooon ! ce n'est pas une bonne idée......

Hermione baisa la main et prit la main de Harry en l'entraînant vers la porte du dortoir pour qu'il puissent aller voir Dumbeldor. Ron les suivit de près. Rendu devant la statu 10 minute plus tard, Hermione dit : crapet turquoise qui était le mot de passe et monta les escalier avec Harry et Ron. Arriver en haut on vit Dumbeldore comme d'habitude il était a son bureau et a l'aide d'une plume noir écrivait sur un parchemin. Quand il vit les 3 élèves s'approcher de son bureau il se releva et alla a la rencontre des élèves. Surprit il leurs dit :

- Bonjour ? Que me vos l'honneur de votre visite ?

- Le journal ! Il bouge dit Ron les yeux exorbité.

Dumbeldor fit une petite grimace en voyant le visage de Ron et demanda des explication. Après que Harry lui est tout raconter, Dumbeldore effrayez mit sa mains devant sa bouche et dit :

- Je... je doit vous dire la vérité a présenter messieurs Potier...

Harry inquiet lui fit signe d'y aller.

- Votre père et moi avions une très grande complicité. Tout le monde savait dans le châteaux que votre père était en amour fou avec mis Lily... Mais elle ne l'aimait pas plus qu'un vulgaire snifleur... Alors votre père ma supplier de faire une potion pour rendre votre mère fou amoureux de lui. Et... j'ai accepter...

Harry le regarda comme si il venait de lui dire que Voldemort était derrière lui et commença pleurer tout en regardant le regard accusateur Dumbeldore qui continuait sont histoire.

- ... Mais peux de temps après nous avions bien remarquer que même après que la potion ne fasse plus d'effet... votre mère continuait a aimer encore plus fort chaque jours votre père... et... Donc... je suis un peu responsable de votre venu dans se monde.

- Tous cela veux dire que... mais parent ne se sont pas vraiment aimer ?

- Oui ! mais après la potion ! dit Dumbeldore pour rassurer Harry.

- Bien sur... je... je vais aller dans la salle commune peut-être qu'il y est...

Harry sortit les point serrer et la tête baisser. Est-ce que ses parent sans l'aide de Dumbeldore se saurais aimer autant ? Est-ce qu'il n'est pas supposer être vivant ? Est-ce qu'il devrait... mourir ? plein de question lui trottait dans la tête pendant qu'il descendait les escalier, Hermione regardait Harry partir mais savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire donc elle resta la impuissantes , avec Ron et le directeur silencieuse sans penser a quoi que se soit... Harry rendu proche des escalier regardait sans une émotion le sol paver de tuile et fonça malencontreusement sur quelqu'un il tomba sur le sol et releva la tête pour s'excuser et reprendre son chemin. Il vit une tête blonde au cheveux plaquer sur la tête et le regard noir et le teint blanc. Drago le regardait avec méprit et dit en essayant de cacher quelque chose que Harry ne pu distinguer. Il dit en lui prenant la main et en le levant. ( nda : !! Drago aide Harry a se lever !!!11 WOW !) :

- Fait attention.... Ta presque abîmer mes chaussure...

- Désoler Malefoy...

- Arrête de te prendre pour le plus grand de la terre et pousse toi !!!!

- Malefoy... sil te plaît arrête pas aujourd'hui.

Drago tout ébranler lui dit :

- Pourquoi tu fait cette tête d'enterrement ?

- Disons que je n'est pas apprit quelque chose de très plaisant c'est dernier 20 minute.

- Oh... et bien... je... je suis désoler mon vieux.... Dit Il en lui tapotant maladroitement l'épaule.

Harry étonner lui sourit et dit :

- Pas de ta faute.... Dit... si tu trouve un carnet rose et blanc tu pourrait m'avertir ?

Drago devint rouge comme une tomate en deux seconde.

- Euh... moi ? trouver quelque chose ? Wow.... Ca ne m'arrive pas souvent... je vais peut-être chercher... derrière les.... Pierre ! il sont sûrement la .... Moi pffff je ne l'est pas du tout et il partit en courant. Harry regarda Drago bizarrement et monta les escalier. Après un moment il reprit ses esprit et dit :

- Wow... j'ai parler a ........ Malefoy ?

Il secoua sa tête et continua sont chemin. Arriver a la salle commune il prit un des livre de la bibliothèque et se laissa tomber sur le divan le plus proche et essaya de lire le plus possible sans penser a toute les question qui le submergeait .... Soudain il vit un bout de parchemin sur la table non loin de lui qui semblait ne pas être bien a son endroit habituelle...

PENDANT SE TEMPS...

Quelqu'un eu enfin le courage de briser le silence amer qui régnait dans le bureau de Dumbeldore.

- Vous avez une idée qui a bien pu voler se... carnet ? dit Hermione effrayer.

Pas le moins du monde mais peut-être quelqu'un qui traînait proche de nous... dit Ron triste.

- Ou bien quelqu'un qui connaît les pouvoir qu'il referme ? dit Hermione un peu mal a l'aise.

- Oui ! bien sur ! dit Dumbeldore en levant le doit pour montrer qu'il avait une idée. Peut-être quelqu'un d'assez brillant pour s'avoir les secret qu'il renferme mais assez mal honnête pour le voler.

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent froidement et dit :

- MALEFOY !!!

Ron et Hermione courut jusqu'à la salle commune. Arriver là-bas Hermione rentra en ouvrant la porte et Ron qui s'enragea dans sa robe de sorcier et se cogna la tête sur le cadre de porte et retomba sur le sol en ayant les deux main sur le front et en criant :

- MA TÊTE ! CE CRISS DE CADRE DE PORTE MA ATTAQUER !

- Ron ! dit Hermione en allant le lever et en s'assurant qu'il soit bien debout il alla voir Harry qui était blanc comme un draps Elle lui caressa la joue et le regarda dans les yeux, c'est yeux était vide, pas d'émotion, sans fin et sans commencement. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et dit :

- Dit moi pourquoi tu te sens comme ca....

DÉSOLER POUR LE RETARD ! en fait je suis en retard avec toute mes fic............ alors qu'en ditent vous ???


	9. Suspect révélé

Chapitre 8 :

Je sui TÉRRIBLEMENT désoler pour tous se retard… c'est que l'école prend une grande place dans ma vie donc j'ai beaucoup de difficulté a écrire des chapitre… mais je vas faire de mon mieux ! mais j'aime toujours les review:) Bonne lecure !

Petit rappelle… Harry a perdu le journal de ca mere… et il essait de retrouver le trouble faitent…… alors voilà:

Hermione entrevit le bout de parchemin dans les main moite de son amoureux elle plissa les sourcils et le prit. Elle pu y lire un message.. : (nda : PROUT ! dit le canard… POUETE dit l'ourson…non je blague…) _Seul la nuit on peux le voir, Il est impossible a attraper, Il brille et nous réchauffe le jour et a midi a sont zénith il nous brûle et nous montre le chemin…._

- C'est une charade.. dit Hermione offusquer…

- Tu est bonne la dedans… va y résous la ! dit Ron

- Hermione se tourna vers lui et dit brusquement :

- TU pense vraiment que je sais tout toi ?

- Ouais !…. enfin.. presque tout.. dit Ron qui après avoir vu le visage d'Hermione essaya de se cacher.

Hermione pensa… et dit finalement :

- J'en n'est aucune idée…… elle tourna la tête ver Harry et le poussa violemment. Celui-ci se ''réveilla'' et dit :

- Malefoy…

- Quoi ? dit Ron qui ne comprenait rien.

- Malefoy ! c'est lui qui a voler le carnet !

Ron prit le parchemin et lu brièvement…

- Non dit-il.. se n'est pas lui se ne peux être sont écriture…

- Pourquoi tu dit ca ? dit Hermione qui le prenait encore une fois pour un cinglé

- J'ai eu assez de fois des beuglante de la pars de Malefoy et des lettre avec de la bave de dragon dedans que je peux reconnaître sont écriture ! ( nda : sur l'endos de la beuglante il y avait l'adresse et la voit de Drago dedans c'est comme ca qu'il a su..)

- Ah.. je suis désoler… bon alors qui ?

Harry se leva brusquement et dit :

- Qui était ici avant nous… qui puissent voler et s'enfuir sans un mot ?

Des heure passèrent et Harry, Ron et Hermione énumérerai tout les nom possible qui pouvait leurs venir en tête.. Après ceci il décidèrent d'aller en classe de Potion ( malheureusement c'était leurs prochain cours...) et de tenir cela mort pendants quelque instant… et de mettre d'autre chose en tête pour le moment… en entrant dans le cours il purent apercevoir le professeur devant le tableau en récitant les notes et une plume écrivait le tout au tableau. Une multitude flacon sur chaque table avec un chaudron chacun. Il s'assirent toute au fond comme d'habitude. Drago entra dans la pièce et fixa Hermione. Il était rouge et s'assit sur la table a coter d'eux. ce qui était assez are d'habitude il s'assoyait le plus loin possible et non le plus proche. Le cours commença. Rogue leurs apprenait comment fabriquer une potion de vérité. Harry pu remarquer une journal anormal sur la table du professeur.. il avait plusieurs papier d'empiler sur celui-ci comme si on voulait le cacher… donc il ne pu rien voir. Après quelque instant Rogue se dirigea vers les élève pour leur demander des question a l'improviste… Quand il s'arrêta devant la table des trois meilleur amie il dit :

- Hermione Granger… avec qu'elle ingrédient et combien de temps nous devront le mélanger avec la bave de Dragonifor ?

-De la chair de snifleur… et 2 minute pas plus sinon ca explose…

- Bien.. dit Rogue un peu mécontent qu'elle est la bonne réponse. Et vous messieurs Weasley… a qu'elle couleur serais la potion après avoir mit les crains de licorne ?

- La couleur de vos bas messieurs! Dit Ron avec le plus grand des sourire.

La classe prit de délire totale et le professeur Rogue tellement offusquer lui cria des bêtise e L'obligea a aller en avant de la classe et de redire le cours en entier. Rogue qui regardait Ron avec un sourire menassent ne distingua pas Hermione qui avait les note de cours a coter de Rogue et les montrait a Ron. Il pu dire le cours en entier sans problème. Le professeur dit au élève de commencer la préparation. Après 20 minute le professeur retourna en avant pour aider Malefoy a découper le snifleur. Neville s'avança a toute vitesse et s'enragea sur la marche devant le professeur et tomba sur lui en éparpillant tout le liquide brun qu'il avait dans les main. Le professeur recula avec force et renversa son bureau des tonne de feuille revola dans la classe et une photo de James et Lily… pareille comme celle dans le journal vint au pied de Hermione qui avait accouru pur aider Neville a se relever… ( nda : surtout pas Rogue qu'elle veux aider !) Hermione la ramassa et la regardait avec effroi. Elle se tourna vers Harry et lui montrât. Harry prit de panique se leva d'un bon et se rua vers Hermione et lui prit la photo des mains. Il la regarda bien et regarda la pile de papier… mais il ne voyait plus le j9ournal. Rogue vu la photo et accourra pour lui arracher. Il cria que le cours était fini et fixa Harry stupéfait et poussa les trois dehors. Quand les élève furent partit Hermione dit :

- C'est lui qui a le journal ! j'en sui sur !

- Le professeur Rogue ? Cette patate douce a prit le journal… je pense pas moi…

- Quoi ? ta bien vu la photo dit Harry offusquer.

- Oui bien sur ! petit pois ! mais il ne peux pas aller dans le dortoir des Gryffondor !

- Mais oui il peux ! tout les professeur on les mot de passe ! dit Hermione

- Oui… en effet il n'y avait personne dans le dortoir quand je suis revenu dit Harry. Donc il a pu rentrer… mais je n'est pas vu LE n journal… j'ai bien vu quelque chose mais… je ne peux pas dire que c'était ca…

- Bon alors vous voyez ! se n'est pas lui !

- T'en sais rien petite tête ! dit Hermione frustrer.

- Bon , je suis une petite tête ! dit Ron en se dirigeant vers le divan.

- Mais non ! je suis un peu.. perturber dit Hermione en allant le serrer dans c'est bras.

Elle retourna voir Harry en traînant pars le bras Ron encore un peu choquer. Soudain, Seamus rentra dans la pièce et regarda froidement Harry. En effet.. Seamus et Harry avait eu une dispute pars rapport a leurs parent, se qui avait laisser un froid entre les deux garçons. Seamus était habiller d'une robe de sorcier et un chandail des Boule électrique ( un groupe de Londres) et tenait une multitude de livre avait un bout de parchemin sur le dessus. En se frappant sur le coin de la table au centre de la pièce il fit tomber le minuscule bout de papier. C'était un emploi du temps. Et oui après avoir eu 4heure de colle puisqu'il avait manquer 2 cours il ne partait jamais sans un empli du temps. ( nda : Pove ti pite…) Ron le vu le premier.. il se baissa et alla le prendre ans que Sea,s est eu le temps de s'apercevoir qu'il l'avait perdu et le lit :

_1 : Cours de Botanique_

_2 : Manger !_

_3 : Aiguiser mes crayon_

_4 : Inviter Parvati au chaudron Baveur._

_5 : Régler mes compte avec Potter.._

_…_

Ron ne lu pas la fin du message et cria de stupeur. Il tendit le message a Harry qui arpès avoir lue releva la tête et dit : c'est pas possible…

- On est choquer mes pas temps que ca… dit Harry

Hermione prit le papier et lue…

- Là il y a trop de monde suspect… Je suis toute mêlé..

- Moi aussi ! j'ai la tête qui tourne les pot… dit Ron en se tenant la tête.

Harry commença a aire les cent pas…

- Rogue se promène avec un journal et une photo de mes parent… Drago semble gêné quand on parle de mon journal et on la aperçus sortant des dortoir… en tout cas il était dans le chemin… Et Seamus qui un drôle d'emploi du temps… Je suis vraiment.. mais VRAIEMTN fucker..

- Je vais aller me coucher… la journée a été longue…

- Il est 8h heure Hermione ! dit Ron moqueur.

- Je sais mais je suis fatiguer !.. bonne nuit Harry.. je t'aime..

Elle alla embrasser Harry et dit :

- Ne t'inquiète pas.. nous allons le trouver…

- Je sais… je te fait confiance.

Et elle se dirigea vers les dortoir. Après 2 heure les deux garçons s'en alla au dortoir se coucher. Harry ne dormit pas, il essayait de trouver qui était le voleur… Après de nombreux cauchemar… sont esprit sombra en paix…

Alors ? c a vous a plus ?


	10. Mot de l'auteur

Mot de l'auteur :

Bonjour…..

J'arrête d'écrire mes fanfic de Harry Potter pour un moment j'ai d'autre idée en tête et… en faite je n'est plus vraiment d'idée pour ceux si… alors si j'ai d'autre idée je vais les continuer ! mais pas avant un moment…

Girl-Angel111

XXX


End file.
